Sick
by minzz9594
Summary: Cepatlah sembuh, chagiya *Ga bisa buat summary #mianhae -A LeoN [Leo and N VIXX] drabble-


**Title : Sick [LeoN Drabble]**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main cast : Leo and N (LeoN)**

**Other cast : VIXX's members**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : yaoi, typo(s)**

***Semua cast tambahan yang ada di ff ini, asli khayalan saya. Jadi tidak sama dengan dunia nyata***

**Summary : Cepatlah sembuh, chagi-ya~**

**~O~o~O~o~O~**

JEPRETT!

JEPRETT!

Lampu flash dari kamera terus menyala seiring dengan pose sang artis idola di hadapannya. Setiap flash yang menyala mengiringi pose namja tampan tersebut yang terus berganti. Berbagai pose kelihatan sangat bersinar di bidikan kamera. Sangat pas, membuat sang empunya tubuh kelihatan berkharisma dibalik kemeja putih dan rompi silvernya.

"Ya! Bagus! Pemotretan selesai!" suara dari manager majalah tersebut terdengar, menghentikan segala akivitas di dalam studio.

"Terima kasih, Leo untuk hari ini. Seperti biasa kau menakjubkan," ujar sang pemilik majalah kepada model yang menjadi salah satu aset terbesarnya.

"Ne, cheonma, presdir Lee. Kalau begitu, saya pamit. Annyeong," pamit Leo sambil membungkukkan badannya. Lalu ia segera berlalu dari sana bersama dengan manager pribadinya.

"Setelah ini ada apa, hyung?" tanya Leo kepada managernya setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Kita langsung pulang ke dorm. Tadi saya dapat kabar dari Ravi kalau N sakit," jawab managernya, membuat Leo langsung menoleh padanya.

"Mwo? N sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Leo khawatir.

"Entahlah, Ravi hanya bilang kalau N sakit," jawab managernya.

Leo tidak menanggapi managernya lagi. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah N. Bagaimana keadaan namja itu sekarang? Bagaimana bisa N sakit? Untuk sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga N baik-baik saja.

**~O~o~O~o~O~**

Leo segera berlari masuk ke dalam dorm sesudah turun dari mobil. Ia mendapati Hyuk yang sedang berada di ruang tv dan Hongbin yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Eoh? Leo-ah? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hyuk.

"Di mana N? Bagaimana keadaannya?" ujar Leo dengan khawatir

Hongbin yang sedang menaruh teh di meja untuk Hyuk, tersenyum melihat tingkah Leo. Suatu keadaan langka melihat Leo yang panic seperti itu. Biasanya namja yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari sang leader itu, bertingkah sangat dingin. Cenderung pendiam dan tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya baik itu di depan kamera maupun di belakang kamera, seakan dia mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Tapi hanya dengan mendengar keadaan namjachingunya yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat, dirinya dapat berubah 180 derajat.

"Hey, tenanglah! Dia ada di kamarnya," jawab Hyuk. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Leo segera meninggalkan Hyuk dan Hongbin menuju ke kamar N.

Hyuk dan Hongbin hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat Leo yang lenyap ke dalam kamar N.

**O~o~O~o~O**

CKLEK

N menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan senyumnya terbentuk sedetik kemudian ketika melihat Leo yang muncul di balik pintu tersebut. Namja dingin menghampirinya sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar, lalu duduk di atas ranjang N.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?" tanya Leo to the point. Ya, walaupun itu pertanyaan konyol karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya sebelum ia bertanya.

"Hanya demam," jawab N singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar jawaban dari N, Leo menghela napasnya. Punggung tangannya ditaruhnya di dahi dan leher N untuk mengecek suhu tubuh namja manis itu. Dan benar saja, panas dari tubuh N langsung menjalar ke punggung tangan Leo.

"Kau ini! Kau membuatku khawatir. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau tidak perlu latihan sekeras itu," tutur Leo. N menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Terselip sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat namjachingunya yang super duper cuek ini khawatir.

"Ne, arasseo."

"Kalau begitu kau sekarang istirahat, ne? Aku tidak ingin penyakitmu bertambah parah," ujar Leo dan diangguki oleh N.

Leo baru saja akan beranjak dari sana, ketika sebuah tangan menahannya. Leo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari sana dan kembali memandang N.

"Wae?"

"Temani aku tidur, Leo-ya," pinta N dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Leo tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan manja namjachingunya.

"Ara ara."

Leo berbaring di atas ranjang, tepat di samping N yang tersenyum senang.

"Cepat sembuh, chagiya," ujar Leo, lalu mengecup bibir kissable milik N, membuat sang pemilik memejamkan mata karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Tidak lama ciuman itu terhenti. Leo menjauhkan kepalanya, menyudahi ciuman tersebut. Setidaknya ia sadar kalau N sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat dan perlu banyak beristirahat.

N memeluk pinggang Leo yang dibalas rengkuhan hangat. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Leo, menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Jaljja, nae chagi. Saranghae," Leo kembali mengecup N, namun kali ini di dahi namja manis tersebut.

"Jaljja, Leo-ya. Nado saranghae," balas N yang diam-diam tersenyum dalam pelukan Leo.

-END-

Dan ini diaa Fanfiction LeoN yang aku janjikan dan aku post di hari Valentine. Maaf kalau jelek ne? Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfict drabble + pair-nya LeoN. Semoga kalian sukaaa.. ^^ Dan rencananya, fanfict selanjutnya pair-nya bakalan 2Min/HunKai (SeKai). 2 ff ntu lagi sementara proses, tapi ngandet otaknya untuk pikirin jalan cerita. Masih perlu referensi lagii.. Hohoho

Oh ya,, makasih yang udah semangatin author untuk ujiannya,, wakakak :D

Okey, see you in my next fanfiction. #YEHET!


End file.
